1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand rail systems and, more specifically, to a hand rail system that provides light when touched.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Falling is a common problem with patients in the hospital, nursing home and other health care environments. For example, patients who get out of their beds sometimes become unsteady and fall. The consequences of a fall can be debilitating to the patient and can be extremely costly to the health care facility.
Many health care facilities employ hand rails affixed to the wall of a patient care area to help steady patients as they move about. Thus, a patient can get out of bed by grabbing the hand rail and walk while holding on to a hand rail. The constant guidance of the hand rail greatly reduces the likelihood of the patient falling.
At night the patient's room is usually dark to facilitate sleeping. Because the room is dark, the patient may have difficulty seeing the hand rail, the floor and any hazards on the floor that increase the likelihood of tripping or falling. Leaving the lights on all night would solve this problem; however, it could also interfere with the patient's sleep.
Most falls occur in the patient bedroom, followed by the bathroom. Transfers to and from bed may account for 42.2% of falls at or near the bedside, while toileting may account for 16.1% of falls. For individuals 65 and older, the rate of falls reaches 1.5 per hospital bed annually. Daytime sleep accounts for 50% of acute care patients' total sleep time. Yet, harsh light sources can cause sleep arousals and awakenings during day and night-time sleep when light should be dimmer. It is projected the annual cost of fall injuries among older people in 2020 will escalate to $32.4 billion (not adjusting for changes to the U.S. dollar since 1994). Individual fall expenses often vary between approximately $1,000 and $20,000 per fall. Effective design interventions are necessary to help reduce nursing days lost due to back injuries caused by assisting patients to and from bathrooms.
Therefore, there is a need for a hand rail that causes the floor to be lighted whenever the patient uses the hand rail, but that is dark when not in use.